XANA's return from the dead
by pendyfreak86381
Summary: This is about the gang grown up Like 20-25ish . So, there may be some things that are different, and im sorry if i get things wrong, im not that big of a code lyoko nerd even though i watch it all the tome . anyways, enjoy and reread and review please!
1. Chapter 1

DUH this is chapter one of XANA's return from the dead. Its very obvious isn't it? Anyways, enjoy and be happy don't cry be awesome like me(WELL I left out my nerdy ness, but oh wellz)

Chapter one

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

" Hello?"

" Hey Odd!"

" Yumi?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Oh, hey! How has it been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh pretty good. I called to tell you something about Ulrich and me."

"WAIT! Let me guess…"

There is a moment of silence.

"You guys are getting married?"

"Uh… yes… how did you…?"

"I always suspected it. And also, I'm pretty amazing."

"Ha, I guess so."

"So, when is it?"

"Um… that's the thing… I know you're in America and all, but its… its June 18.."

"Oh, that's fine. I got fired anyways and was planning to come back and surprise you guys but I guess I'll just come on down!"

"Why did you get fired?"

"I snapped at a customer for being a jerk. My boss didn't like it too much. It was one of our policy's we had to follow there. I mean, it's a video game store! Whats the big deal In getting mad at a costumer for not wanting to buy the thing for what its worth? Jerk…"

Yumi laughs at his out burst.

"Heh, well, I guess I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeppers!"

"Well, okay, see ya."

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Xana's return from the dead! Sorry it took so long! I HAD WRIITERS BLOCK! AGAIN! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy enjoy enjoy!

"ODD!" Yumi exclaims, running over to him and giving him a hug.

"Yumi!"He exclaims as excitedly, hugging her back.

"I'm so glad to see you again! It's been so long!" she says, pulling away, looking him over.

He had on a purple v neck hoody with a black shirt underneath of it. He also had on dark blue jeans that had holes on the knee caps. He had on yellow converse shoes.

"Same old Odd,"she says, smiling at his purple hoody and yellow shoes."Only thing different. . . the jeans."

"And?" Odd says.

"You've gotten a little bit taller," Yumi jokes. He has actually gotten a lot taller. At least tall enough that she has to look up to see him face to face.

"A little, really?"Odd says, smiling.

"Okay, maybe a lot."Yumi says, laughing.

"Mind if I join the conversation?"Aelita asks, hugging Odd.

"Oh, hey Princess, didn't see ya come over!" Odd says, gladly hugging his friend back gladly."I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" she says, releasing Odd from her grip, and smiling at him."You've gotten a lot taller from the last time I saw you!"

"Glad you noticed,"Odd says, looking back a Yumi."took Yumes a while to notice."

"Shut up," Yumi says play fully.

"I just realized something."Odd says.

"What's that?" Aelita asks.

"I'm surrounded by girls. . . where's Ulrich and Einstein?"Odd asks.

Aelita laughs at the way Odd still uses the same nick names he used to use when they were kids.

"They're at my parents old house,"Yumi says."Ulrich and I live there now."

"Oh, your parents moved?"Odd asks.

"Yeah, so did Hiroki. Well, he has too. He just turned 17."Yumi says.

"Wow, he's that old?" Odd says, looking surprised."Did not know that."

"Yep he did."Yumi says.

"Guys, we should probable go and get Odd's luggage and head out,"Aelita says."Jeremie and Ulrich will be making the food soon."

"Yeah, you're right. Come on lets go,"Yumi says, walking ahead of the two.

Odd picks up his purple bag that has his entertainment stuff in it, and he and Aelita head towards Yumi.

"So, Princess, you and Jer still together?" Odd asks.

"No. we decided it would be better to just be good friends because we didn't really want to ruin our friend ship,"Aelita answers plainly.

"Really? Well I guess it's a good thing then to keep a good friend ship."Odd says, and confused of why he was somewhat relieved that they weren't dating.

When they reached the luggage, Odd looked for his bags, and quickly found them being they were bright purple with a picture of Odd and Kiwi on the front.

"Aw, I miss Kiwi,"Aelita says when she see the picture.

"Yeah, me too. He passed away two years ago in California when I was there visiting my older sister Maria."Odd says, smiling at the picture. "He lived to be pretty old for a dog though."

"Yeah, he did."Yumi says.

"Well, I guess we should head out,"Odd says, wanting to drop the subject of his old dog.

"Yeah, lets go,"Aelita says picking up one of Odd's bags, Yumi picking up the other one, and Odd picks up the last one.

"Why so many heavy bags?"Yumi asks Odd.

"Well, didn't I tell you?" Odd says.

"Tell me what?"Yumi asks him.

"I'm moving back to France!" Odd says, receiving a squel, a hug, and a bag to the toe.

"Ouch!" He says, hopping on one foot laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Odd, I'm so sorry!"Aelita says apologetically.

"It's okay Princess! I've had worse when we were younger."Odd says, bringing back memories of staying behind to hold back the Xana possessed people, an getting beat up in the process.

"Okay, lets go! We need to get to my house soon or the food will be done and cold before we even get there!"Yumi says, shoving the two forward from the behind, and everone starts laughing like they used to.

Okay, so how was the chapter? Was it good, bad, awesome, pretty good?REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
